


i said take me as i am

by exbex



Series: You May Be Right [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Chirping, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent wasn’t generally shy about his sexual proclivities, but certain interests were more embarrassing than others. He buried his face into a pillow and sighed. “I was thinking about you,” he said as he pushed the pillow away. He couldn’t quite meet Alexei’s eyes. “But I was thinking about you with…” he groaned and closed his eyes. “It’s totally embarrassing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i said take me as i am

**Author's Note:**

> Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu.

“Kenny, is worse than I thought.”

“I told you not to eat that, Alexei. You know, I had to go to the hospital once when I had food poisoning…” Kent trailed off when he looked up and noticed his boyfriend’s new appendages: several thick, writhing, tentacles. “Oh shit,” he whispered. He blinked, slowly, then cleared his throat and stood up. “It’s okay, Alexei, we’ll figure something out. I don’t know what, exactly, but we’ll do something.”

“Kenny, I don’t know if I can…” Alexei’s face was flushed, his breathing had quickened, and his eyes looked unfocused.

Kent reached for his phone as Alexei suddenly began speaking rapidly in Russian. “It’s going to be okay Alexei.” Suddenly a tentacle wrapped around his wrist, pulling it away from the phone. Another tentacle wrapped around Kent’s other wrist. Kent looked back at Alexei to see a sort of feral, predatory look in his eyes. Before he could react, he was covered in tentacles tearing away his clothing and sliding over his body, wrapping around his ankles and pulling his legs apart.

“Is not so bad Kenny.” Alexei’s voice was a strange combination of a growl and a purr. His expression was almost smug. Kent felt one of the tentacles slide over his ass. His mouth went dry as he felt it sliding inside of him. He gasped, threw his head back, and moaned. “Alexei…”

“Kotyenok, I find that smelly cheese you like at store…”

Kent’s eyes snapped open. Alexei stood in the door of the bedroom, eyebrows raised. His gaze traveled to where Kent had one hand on his cock. Kent cleared his throat self-consciously and switched the vibrator that was currently deep inside of him to the off position.

“No, Kenny. I let you finish. I give you time alone, no?”

“Well, you can watch. I mean, if you want.” Kent realized that his face was likely several shades of red, which was faintly ridiculous, since watching each other jerk off was a fairly common occurrence for them.

“I always want to watch.” Alexei’s slow grin sent a fresh wave of arousal through Kent.

Kent licked his lips and shifted on the bed. “You can give me a hand, if you want. Or two.”

Alexei kicked off his shoes and settled on the bed behind Kent, slinging one arm around so that he could grasp Kent’s cock in hand. “I leave you to toy in case I get too excited,” he teased. 

Kent groaned and thrust into Alexei’s hand as he switched the vibrator back on. “Oh Babe,” he moaned.

**

“Is okay Kenny, if you not think of me when you ‘fly solo’.

Kent opened one eye to peer at Alexei. “I was thinking of you, for one, Alexei. And two, that’s a damn lie; you’re totally jealous. Whenever someone flirts with me or I talk about how hot someone else is, you pound my ass like there’s no tomorrow.” Kent grinned as a slight flush spread across Alexei’s cheeks.

“Alright Kenny, I confess. I’m being nosy. You look embarrassed when I walk in. Is normal for you to put on show instead, so I think you thinking about something different this time.”

It was Kent’s turn to blush. His boyfriend was, as usual, highly perceptive. Kent wasn’t generally shy about his sexual proclivities, but certain interests were more embarrassing than others. He buried his face into a pillow and sighed. “I was thinking about you,” he said as he pushed the pillow away. He couldn’t quite meet Alexei’s eyes. “But I was thinking about you with…” he groaned and closed his eyes. “It’s totally embarrassing.”

“Is okay Kenny. You not have to tell me. Is okay to have some secrets.” Alexei’s smile was soft and understanding. It just made Kent want to tell him everything. He was in deep, with no light at the end of the tunnel.

“Tentacles. In my fantasy you had tentacles.” His face burned.

Alexei furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “I not know this word.”

Kent sighed. He was trying to learn Russian, but tentacle was definitely not a word that he’d come across yet. “Okay, like, I’m not talking about bestiality or anything like that. I’m just talking about tentacles. But think of octopi, squid, you know?”

Alexei reached for his phone. Kent slid down into bed and pulled the covers over his head. He could hear Alexei tapping away. Several minutes passed before Alexei spoke. 

“Kenny, what was I doing with these tentacles?”

Kent poked his head out from beneath the covers and peered up at Alexei. “Um, you know, manipulating my arms and legs.”

“Did I put these tentacles interesting places?” Alexei was smirking at him, which Kent figured was better than the disgusted look he was afraid of.

“Yes.” Kent closed his eyes. His boyfriend was one of the most understanding people on the planet, but it was still strange to be admitting one of his more…controversial fantasies.

“Kotyenok, is okay. I know about seksual'nyye fetishi.” 

Kent opened his eyes to see Alexei’s soft smile. “It’s just a fantasy,” he found himself mumbling. “It’s not like, something I have to have in order to get off.”

Alexei simply slid down so that he was lying next to Kent and pulled Kent into his arms. Kent sighed and relaxed into the embrace, resting his head on Alexei’s shoulder.

“Only one worry Kenny. What if you play Detroit in playoffs this year?”

“You are the worst, Alexei.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alexei is of course referring to the following: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legend_of_the_Octopus which is something that I don't condone because it falls under the category of unnecessary animal suffering. However, as I am a Michigan native, possess a tentacle fetish, and love a webcomic about hockey, well, clearly this story was meant to be, eh?


End file.
